His and Hers
by jammiedodgersandbowties
Summary: His Rose, Her Doctor. It was and, always would be that way. The world, the universe. He was her protector. She was his reason, his reason to live, and his reason to love. And that they did. 10/Rose.


Hi all, so this is based off the episode in Season 2 'School Reunion.' So sit back and enjoy, that's all I ever would ask of my wonderful readers of course!

* * *

Rose, Mickey and the Doctor arrived back at Deffry Vale High school that night to search around, they all had known that something just wasn't quite right with that school. The teachers were vague in presence, keeping to their job as quietly as they could as if they were hiding something and the students were a tad too intelligent.

As Rose and the Doctor walked behind Mickey through the dark halls they gripped hands tightly, they seemed to be holding hands everywhere they went now as if it were a necessity. It almost was. It was more of a natural instinct, a need for one another, and neither of them quite minded.

"Mickey." the Doctor then spoke as they reached a corner where they could either go left or right. "How about you go that way?" he pointed to the right. "Rose and I will go the other way." he half smiled, excitedly, he was like a little kid. He squeezed her hand.

"How- how come you two get to go together?" Mickey replied, in a harsh but unsure tone, he didn't like that he was always the outsider, or the pull along dog on a leash. It made him feel weak.

"You're a big boy Mickey, I'm sure you can go off on your own." Rose giggled and the Doctor chuckled along with her.

Mickey frowned, he thought that was rather harsh. Mickey although not wanting to, agreed so that he didn't seem like a frightened child and began to walk off to the right.

Rose and the Doctor then turned off to the left to go down the hall. Rose sighed then before they went too far. "Do you think I hurt his feelings? I didn't mean to do so..." she bit down on her lip.

He stopped then and turned towards her with the little light he could see to guide him. He held her shoulders and felt how tense they were. With the little light that he could see her in he looked into her eyes. "Relax." he said softly. "As you said Mickey is a big boy."

"I know." she said, her tone of voice very uncertain still.

"Are you okay?" the Doctor asked, Rose was usually a lot livelier than this when they adventured.

"I guess I'm just worried I'll hurt him even more than I already have." Rose replied, he didn't take the breakup very well when she had spoken to him two weeks ago but she just couldn't stand being with him anymore, the Doctor was the only one she wanted to be with. In fact, she felt like she had been held back with Mickey.

He nodded and cupped her cheeks, bringing a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"I know it's not the time..." she whispered softly.

"No, no." he insisted. He always had time for _His_ Rose.

He then brought her into a tight embrace and she rested her head on his chest, burying her head away from the entire world. There was nothing quite like being in the Doctor's arms.

They hugged for a long time before suddenly they heard Mickey let out a high level scream. They both looked up immediately and ran towards the scream. As they reached Mickey they found him at the back of a storeroom standing on a seat. Several rats in snap lock bags had fallen down as he had knocked something. The Doctor and Rose couldn't help but laugh before they thought about what exactly the rats were being used for.

"Are you serious Mickey?" the Doctor laughed, pointing at him. Rose let out a small sound, trying not to laugh too much.

"They're rats!" he defended himself impulsively.

"You scream like a girl." the Doctor stated.

Mickey became bright red in the face. "Rats…" he said again, quietly now.

Just then before anything else could be said the outer part of the hall slammed shut. The Doctor looked up and ran over to the door attempting to open it with his sonic screwdriver but it didn't move in the slightest of ways. It was no use, they were stuck. Someone must have heard them. The Doctor frowned at his seemingly powerless at the current moment sonic screwdriver. Rose then approached him and knelt down behind him placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Are we going to be alright?" she asked, scarcely above a whisper.

"Who?" he asked. "You and me?" he questioned again. "We're always alright." he reassured her and turned to face her with a grin, taking her hand into his to pull her up. They both stood up and Rose smiled.

The Doctor pulled her into another hug and she once again buried herself away from this world and the universe, completely and utterly. He gently stroked her hair as he embraced her and she admired the light smell of cologne that he was wearing. At the time, no words really needed to be said, this was love and they both knew it but neither one would never say a word. Rose felt content in his arms then and at peace, at least until Mickey cleared his throat, noting to them both that not only was he still there but that they were still all trapped. Rose and the Doctor both blushed deeply and pulled away from one another.

"Right!" the Doctor cleared his throat and scanned the walls looking for a way out. Rose stood there, silence present.

Just then the doors re-opened themselves and they all heard a distinct screech, it sounded like a colony of bats.

Rose raised an eyebrow. "What do you think it-?" she only got mid-sentence before the Doctor pushed a finger to her lips firmly but gentle enough so that it didn't hurt her.

"Come with me." he whispered. "Mickey, wait here." he spoke again before taking Rose's hand and jogging off with her lightly. She could have almost giggled in excitement, adrenalin running through her like fire, the adventure, the lifestyle elated her.

Mickey crossed his arms in annoyance and sat on the seat kicking away the rats with his shoes so that they were barely visible. He grimaced as he did so.

Rose and the Doctor raced through the halls until they approached a classroom and saw several bat looking animals hanging from the roof of the classroom. Rose covered her mouth in astonishment, and the Doctor raised both his eyebrows, just as shocked as her. They were both confused too. As one of them screeched again the Doctor pushed Rose gently against the wall as well as himself, forcing himself against her and into the wall unintentionally. As he did Rose breathed heavily and looked into his eyes, he looked back into hers. Their bodies were so close that they could both hardly control what was about happen next. They both continued looking into each other's eyes until the Doctor decided to break the contact as hard as it was. He went to move off her but when he tried he couldn't, her arms were caught around his neck, keeping them fused together.

"Hello." she whispered, a defiant look on her face.

The Doctor's cheeks were flushed as he thought about their current situation. Almost every inch of their bodies were pushed against each other, although, forced in agreeance. He placed his hands gently on her waist and drew a small circle on each side of her curves, and as he did, their body temperature grew. It was almost a bit too much. Rose pulled him in closer and folded her arms leaning them against his chest lightly, still looking into his eyes. He caught hers again as well. With only half an inch or less between their mouths now Rose finally broke the silence that filled the atmosphere.

"I know you want me just as much as I want you." she giggled, her face became red as she realised what she had just said and she could have kicked herself, what an honourable thing to say she thought to herself sarcastically.

The seriousness didn't leave the Doctor's eyes and he was about to kiss her, then and now, he really was. His lips moved closer to hers and she closed her eyes before Mickey walked out, arms still crossed.

"I see why you two wanted to go off together." he stated in all jealously.

The Doctor snapped back into deed and shushed him, but it was too late, they, whatever they were had heard. An alarm went off then and lights began to flash, red and bright.

"Run." the Doctor said as doors began to shut harshly everywhere.

Rose, Mickey and the Doctor all ran as fast as they could to both the entrance and the exit of the school and only just made it out before the gates slammed shut. They all looked back panting breathlessly and observed the headmaster of the school on the roof with wings. He screeched loudly, looking up to the bright moon before looking down at them, making a vigilant eye contact with them all, each and individually.

"We are definitely coming back tomorrow then." the Doctor then said, an exasperated tone to his voice. They couldn't leave the children and some of the staff in this madness, with little or no protection from the harm that was. They would indeed work out what it was tomorrow, and of course make a plan of attack to end it.

Mickey walked off quickly down the street then and Rose ran after him, trying to still catch up with her breath. "Mickey, please." she expressed. He didn't stop so she kept following him. The Doctor walked slowly behind them, watching over her, concerned.

"You and I are not together anymore." she said, finally catching up to him. "Why won't you let me be with anyone else?" she asked.

"Him." he said then, softly but boldly. "The Doctor." he stated. "You-you really love him, don't you?" he asked. He stuttered because he thought it was an absurd question, he already knew the answer. Everybody did.

"Yes." she said, "I do."

The Doctor listened in. Mickey nodded. "Okay." he replied. He lent in and hugged her tightly, wrapping his arms around her. "I just want you to be happy Rose, that's all I've ever wanted."

"I know." she squeezed him.

"I think you might need to go speak with someone." he said, pulling back from her and pointing his eyes over to behind her. She turned around and saw the Doctor standing their looking straight at them, hands in his brown trench coat. She looked back at Mickey and smiled before running back to the Doctor.

Once she reached him she smiled, and the Doctor smiled back at her, wider. "You heard that, didn't you?" she articulated.

"I did."

He took a step closer to her and cupped one of her cheeks, placing his other hand at the back of her head where her hair was and lent forward to kiss her gently. She closed her eyes, it all was happening so hastily. She bit down on her lip and his lips moved against her softly, and her lips relaxed. She moved her hands to his back and kissed him back at first delicately, then deeply and passionately. He did in return as well.

The Doctor and Rose both pulled back, again all too soon and looked into each other's eyes intently. "Rose I-" he attempted.

"I know." she whispered. "I love you." she said briskly, she had wanted to say it first. God knows why. Maybe it was the hurt from her previous relationships, maybe it was because he was different, maybe- she just, she really didn't care right now or worry about it too much.

"Rose Tyler." he began and pulled her against him. "I love you too." he announced pulling her into another greeting with his lips. She accepted of course. They kissed for quite some time. Mickey had already began to walk back to the TARDIS, he would meet them there.

Once they pulled back, breathlessly again the Doctor embraced _His_ Rose securely in his arms and for the final time again, she hid away from the world, from this universe. She wasn't so sure she would need to hide anymore with him to protect her. In a way he always had been there to do so. _Her_ Doctor.


End file.
